Fire and Air: Destinations
by Zozeebobs
Summary: I've never been fond of looking back into the past, of remembering the corruption the 100-year-war had caused, but it is still important to remember those who fought around you. Without them, you never would've made it to your final destination. Without them, you can't make a future. Sequel to 'Fire and Air: Pathways' and 'Fire and Air: Beginnings', the requested one shot! Finally!


_**Destinations**_

_**Seria's POV**_

"It'll be alright."

My finger ceases its nervous tapping against the window, but I don't tear my gaze away from the passing streets outside. It's getting darker. The sky is slowly losing the battle against the darkness as the light fades away and the twilight gathers the night together. Fractured light enters the royal carriage from the street lanterns outside, the soft glow from the fire within are broken only by the droplets of rain that stubbornly cling to the glass pane of the window.

It's stopped raining now; the speech we are to give is going ahead as planned much to my disappointment. My stomach continues to twist itself into nervous knots as I skim over the many faces that turn towards our carriage as we pass through the crowd. Flashes of bright red sashes and earth-green robes flash out at me, illuminated by the lights that flicker around them. I try and catch every single face, every person that's out there, but there isn't nearly enough time to see them all as we go by. _So many people…_

"There's a lot of people going to the square," I whisper with dread. My eyes dart around, trying to find individuals in the sea of faces. To single out them all. Butthere's_ too many_. "Tension has been high over in the colonies so far, this town in particular. And I'm not even Fire Lady or anything yet. What if they don't accept me? What if–"

"Seria." A hand reaches out and catches my fidgeting fingers, disrupting the resumed _tap-tap-tap_ against the window. The movement is so smooth and reassuring that I finally turn around in desperation to face the holder of the voice. I meet Zuko's eyes that just seems to radiate warmth and he in turn smiles; one that's barely there but speaks such depths that I would believe anything those lips told me. "You'll be fine."

He lifts my hand up and brushes it with his mouth and I feel myself relax with a sigh. Smiling, even. He was right, really. We'd been through worse after all (_much_ worse).

I frown; but that still didn't make public-speaking any less frightening. I held his hand tighter as we continue onwards. Would it be what made me today, or the thing that ruins me?

Most likely the latter of the two. I grip Zuko's hand harder and don't let go until the carriage turns a corner into the town square.

A temporary stage with an elegant podium had been set up and it was awash in the lights that had been hung around the square. Hues of reds, blues, greens and gold shone through the _hundreds _of feet that trample the ground. The buildings loom around the perimeter like a cage, silhouettes standing at the windows. More people I would be disappointing.

_Great_. I groan inwardly.

The carriage circles around to the back of the stage before it stutters to a stop, parking neatly next to the cluster of stairs leading up to the platform. I focus on trying to breathe for a second, my hands becoming clammy and hot. The two-day journey hadn't been long enough to prepare me for this. I doubt any amount of time would soften the huge anxious anticipation I felt now.

Excited bubbles of conversation floated from the people in the square, beating demandingly against the carriage. Everyone and everything was in place… With the exception of me, who was trying not to have a panic attack.

One of the sages knocks on the door, our cue to exit. It takes all my self-control not to yank the opposite door open and run into the surrounding forest, speech be damned.

"Ready?" Zuko asks, a small smile showing that my panicking was something that he found amusing.

"How does my hair look?" I demand, fiddling with a curled strand. It had grown way past my shoulders over the past months and although it looked nice, it was only now I realised how annoying hair can be.

Zuko shot me a look. "Since when have you cared about how your hair looks?"

"I'm trying to look presentable here!" My voice finally breaks with panic and finally he realises I'm serious.

"Why are you so nervous? You've done loads of these in the past." It's true but I say nothing. I haven't done one to this scale, with this much importance. He sighs and reaches out to tuck away the strand I am pulling at. "Don't worry about anything. You look more than fine."

"Thanks," I smile, relaxing a little bit. The sage taps the window again, a little impatiently this time. I glance outside again. "It'll be okay, right?" I ask one more time, a bit needlessly but I need to hear it anyway.

"It will be." He says firmly, before opening the side door and stepping out into the night. I take a deep breath and gather any courage I can muster and throw myself out the door before I can change my mind.

Tonight, I decided, I would kick some ass.

Metaphorically of course.

**.:oOo:.**

"Good evening," I say a little too quietly. I see some people lean forward, narrowing their eyes as they mutter to each other. "Good evening." I say again, gaining volume. I try to ignore the flush of heat that rises to my cheeks as I plough on with my rehearsed speech. "As you know, we have come here today to help quell the levels of distress between the Fire Nation colonists and the original Earth Kingdom citizens that resided here. Due to the conditions and nature of the situation Fire Lord Zuko has already described, we are here to ask the members of the Fire Nation to return to their homeland and leave the colony in peace."

There is suddenly a cry of outrage from the crowd and the people begin to talk heatedly among each other. I swallow thickly and look back to Zuko, standing just behind me.

"What do I say?" I whisper hurriedly. He frowns and surveys the square.

"Seems as if the townsfolk are more comfortable here than we thought," he murmurs. "Just keep to what you've practiced, this is just a publicity stunt and we need to get this over with."

I nod uneasily and turn around to face the town once more. I clear my throat. "Your attention please! We understand that this may unsettle some of you–"

"'_Unsettle'_? This will ruin us!" Someone shouts. Others yell their agreement.

"Please–" I begin but to be cut off again.

"You can't move us!"

"We have the right to live here!"

"–But you need to return to your own nation!" I shout out over the protests. They simmer down slightly and I seize the opportunity to speak. "Harmony requires four separate nations to balance the world. It's best for everyone if–"

"And how do you know what's best for us?" A cold, smooth voice challenges and I can't help but freeze. Maybe not the voice but the way he spoke… it sounded like… "How do you know anything about our culture?" that voice says again. I look down at him. Sharp green eyes and dark hair that looks like it had to oiled many times before it could hold the smooth style t had been fashioned into. At least he didn't look anything like Chen. He spits and the people around him gasp. "You don't belong here."

The first flames of anger lick at my mind but I push it away. I had to handle this peacefully, I couldn't let my anger get the best of me again.

I halt the guards running to arrest him. "No, let's hear what he has to say."

"Seria…" Zuko says warningly behind me. "Ignore him. Ignore them." I pretend not to hear.

There's a flicker of surprise on the man's face before his mouth grimaces into a smile.

"You weren't born here," he continues, delighted to have gained an audience. "You don't belong in the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom. You belong to a race that simply doesn't exist anymore. You're _extinct_." There are a few intakes of air around the audience and heads turn to see my reaction. I set my jaw but don't let any emotion show on my face. "You were a prisoner, a criminal of the nation, and now you're thinking you can just be accepted as our new leader? That you can take over from Fire Lord Ozai?" the man snorts. "The throne belongs to him. As it always has. The crown of the Fire Nation shouldn't be worn by an airbender scum like you."

He stops ranting. As soon as his ugly voice runs dry, a shocked silence fills the air. No one moves. I've never seen so many people stand so still before. I could hear Zuko barking orders to silence the man.

I close my eyes and swallow. I'm trying to keep a lid on the anger that was pouring out of me through my nose, my mouth, the pores of my skin. _Scum_? That word was there again. _Was I really scum to everyone_?

My eyes open the same time my mouth does.

"I have taken into consideration your concerns," I say, the undertones of my anger spoken through the slight strain of my words. "And yet I realise that not a single thing you said was true." He looks a bit taken aback and this gives me confidence. "We are not defined by our beginnings, our birth, our class. No, we are defined by something much deeper than blood and status. We are defined by the actions we make, the people we love and the things we choose to do. Every step of your life is a pathway to the destination we will all arrive at. And that destination is made by _you_."

The words were suddenly bubbling at the front of my mind and wouldn't simmer down unless I spoke the words I wanted. One smaller part of my mind just hoped I didn't mess this up.

"Yes, I am not of this nation. Yes, I am an airbender. But I am just as every bit as human as any one of you. This nation is broken and divided and we must work together peacefully to rebuild it and restore the trust of the entire world." On a whim, I slam my fist down on the podium and everyone in the square jumps at the unexpected noise. "And we must start by getting rid of the evil that has plagued this great nation!" I turned my head to look down at the man who'd first spoken. To my pleasure, he looked a little aghast. I quieten my voice and stare directly at him. "So if you are with this nation, you can start by standing with your _Firelord. _Firelord _Zuko_."

There's silence for a terrifying moment in which I wish fiercely that I'd just stuck to the script I'd been given. But my embarrassment and self-loathing turns to shock as the clapping begins. It starts like an ebbing wave from the very back of the crowd and gradually rises forward into a thunderous noise. Then the cheering. The shouting.

"All hail Firelord Zuko!" A stranger shouts.

"And Lady Seria!" Someone else adds.

The crowd grabs hold of our names and roars them until my ears are filled with them. I turn around to Zuko in shock, not quite believing this. He smiles and mouths something at me. It takes me a moment to realise.

"Told you so," he's saying.

I turn back around to the cheering crowd. The man who started it all has been pushed away and now the courtyard is full of enthusiastic Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom citizens, all chanting for peace. Slowly, I smile as well.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

**.:oOo:.**

_**Zuko's POV**_

Since Seria's speech at the city Garsai, her fame spread quickly. The newspapers soon filled with the dramatic events that had occurred that night and despite one reporter's aim to taint her picture – one who was still loyal to my father – she slowly won the Nation's support. They loved her as I knew they would.

I walk through the Palace gardens now, towards the turtleduck pond. I'd sent a servant to call for Seria to meet with me here as soon as I'd arrived back home. I have spoken with my most trusted advisor (namely, with Uncle) and he has agreed that the decision won't disrupt the success. Instead it would be uniting. I would've gone ahead anyway.

And for the first time in a long time, I feel nervous.

I step through the archway into the walled garden and see Seria leaning against the trunk of the tree, her silk robe shimmering in the sun. She looked stunning.

I stood there for a moment, a little stunned I guess, before slowly walking over to her. She turned her head as I came closer and smiled when I approached.

"Good afternoon," she says, lifting her head as I pressed a kiss to her temple. She smiles and catches a hold of my arm, looping hers through mine. "You seem to be in a good mood. I take it the meeting went well?"

"Yes," I say. Little does she know the 'meeting' was simply a talk with Uncle. I hold her gaze for a while before she shifts, a little self-conscious.

"What is it?" She asks, lifting a hand to her face. "Have I got something there?"

I lean forward and kiss her lightly before pulling away. "No." I say, smiling.

She looks up at me and grins. "You really are in a good mood."

I shrug, not wanting to show how much emotion was bubbling inside me, so strong it was ready to burst out of my skin. So I take the plunge. "Do you remember that first time I kissed you?" I ask her, taking a new track. She looks surprised I'd bring it up. "After you'd just woken up at the Western Air Temple?"

"Yes," she says, curiosity catching the normally smooth undertone of her voice. "Why–"

"I think about it a lot," I hurry on. I feel my face heating up slightly much to my distaste. And I think she notices. _Dammit_… "I realised then that now that I knew you were in my life, I couldn't bear the thought of you being out of it. And I've noticed how much I've changed since I met you. I used to be harsh and unforgiving, a person I myself used to dislike. But you have taught me a compassion like no one else has shown. You brought me back to happiness." I catch Seria's intense gaze and cough slightly, wondering where those words had come from and why they were coming so naturally.

"Zuko," she whispers, emotion saturating every letter she spoke.

"You are the love of my life and I want the whole world to know it," I tell her, smiling as I realise how much I mean it. Understanding dawns on her face as I kneel in the soft grass. I slip a golden ring from my pocket and hold it out to her. "So, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

**.:oOo:.**

"Again."

The silk dress rustles as I walk towards Katara, the red material swishing around my legs as I move. Twice I've practiced walking up to her, trying not to stumble in the wedding gown that had been designed by the best tailors in the Fire Nation. My girly side loves the many layers of ruby-red silk, the long bolts of fabric that trail behind me as I walk, the huge sleeves that spill over my shoulders and trail along my arms and encase my hands like the folded petals of a rose. The embroidered sash tied around my waist was my favourite part; both airbisons and clouds were interwoven with the golden-stitched suns and dragons, both corresponding in harmony.

But then again another found the impracticality of the dress beyond annoying and couldn't wait to be back in trousers once again.

I hold my breath, hoping that I won't end up flat on my face, and I make my way over to Katara. Miraculously, I make it and watch as she walks in a circle to inspect the dress for the thousandth time.

"Well?" I ask, gesturing at the dress as she completes her circle.

"The walking's quite funny," she teases and I sigh wistfully, wishing I'd had more practice. Katara smiles at me. "But you look amazing."

I give her a "yeah right" look, but secretly can't help but feel a tiny bit pleased. The dress was perfect, the weather was perfect (late spring, warm enough to be comfortable in a dress and yet still that time in the year when all the trees blossomed) and I was feeling pretty damn excited.

And of course, I was getting freaking _married_. Just the thought of it–

"Is this actually happening?" I can feel a grin appearing on my face.

Katara giggles and pulls me into a huge hug. "It is happening!" she excitedly whispers into my ear. "It is! It is! It is!"

I laugh, dizzy with the overwhelming emotions that piled themselves into my mind all at once. "Well it won't be so impressive when I trip and fall flat on my face," I say as we part, shifting the load of material that had bunched around my legs.

"I doubt that," She grins. "I'm sure you'd use your airbending to catch you before you fall."

"Oh, _haha_. You're supposed to tell me everything will be fine being my maid of honour and all!"

"Ok, everything will be fine and you'll be happily married by the end of the day." She passed me a bundle of red, orange and white flowers.

Even now it felt strange to hear that. Holding the bouquet of fire-lilies in my hand still felt surreal. Everything had happened so quickly. It had all passed in a blur of announcements and celebrations and dinner parties. The Nation seemed pleased at least; not a single assassin in sight or successful attempt of ending my life.

We walked down to the entrance to the courtyard. The doors were closed but I could hear the sheer volume of noise that poured over the walls, suggestive of just how many people were actually present.

"Couldn't you have chosen a more comfortable dress, Peachy?" Toph complains behind me, and I turn to find she's looking lovely but rather uncomfortable in her red dress. "Can't run or even walk properly in this thing." Her black hair was twisted into intricate styles that were held by a head piece. I look at it until Suki pulls her and Katara into their places. I didn't wear a head piece. After the veil came off, it was to be replaced by a _crown_.

Because today wasn't just my wedding day. It was to be my coronation as well.

As if a wedding wasn't stressful enough.

The orchestra kicked in and I suddenly remembered that it was my cue to walk, though I couldn't seem to make my feet move. Something felt a little out of place and I was slightly panic-stricken until Tiro appeared at my side, offering his arm to me.

"Shall we?" he says and I give him an embarrassed smile, telling myself that I was so not about to walk out on my own and ruin the whole ceremony. I take his arm and together, we pass through the great palace doors and take the first steps into the courtyard. Every head turn our way. The sheer amount of nobles and journalists makes my knees go a little weak, but I look straight ahead and try to ignore it. Toph and Katara walk behind us, more fire lilies. At the top of the stairs, Aang and Sokka stand smartly to the side and Zuko…

Let's just say I almost stumbled in my dress when I saw him. He was looking startlingly handsome in his ceremonial robes–

"I know this may be bad timing," Tiro says, bringing me thoughts back to the present. I hope I hadn't been gawking at Zuko or anything. I remember to smile and take dainty steps in time with the orchestra as Tiro continues. "But although it's been over year since you and I crashed in that airship, I have never once grown less thankful for you saving my life. Never forgotten how brave you were to come back into the airship to get me." I want to speak, but I can't find it in myself to interrupt him, so I listen and carry on walking to the beat of the drums. Step, step, step, pause. "I know I never met them, but I just know that your family would've been so proud to have you change the world as you did." Step, step, step, pause. "You've changed so much over this past year, grown up to be a great leader." Step, step, step, pause. We've reached the bottom of the stairs. "And I can't be proud enough to be the one giving you away. You're like another daughter to me, and I hope that I can continue to protect you."

Already, I was feeling very emotional. I was trying not to cry – so hard – as I didn't want my picture in every newspaper across the world to be one where my face sports twin black streaks down my cheeks from the inky stuff they've put on my lashes.

Tiro slipped his arm from mine and we bowed to each other, as was permitted, before he stepped away to let me ascend the stairs alone.

I took a steadying breath, remembering all the events that had lead up to this moment in some kind of pictured frenzy, before a smile found its way onto my face. When I thought about how everything, every little decision, had led up to this moment I knew that I believed in such thing as 'fate'. How could I not when it seemed that the entire world had been against us from ever meaning? Yet somehow we had still found each other in the darkness that corruption had plunged this world into. Despite everything, we were together and about to be bound by vows forever.

I looked up at Zuko, an aching feeling in my chest swelled – be it some enthralling mix of love or happiness I wasn't sure – and made me feel weightless. As if I was filled with air.

The trembling left my limbs as I took the first step up, not even the dress was going to get in the way of this, this promise of a future together. The murky events of the future weren't so threatening any more. Bring on the assassin's, the rebels, the journalists. Let them come. Do their worst. I don't care.

All I know is that anyone who tries to upset anything will get a direct ass-kicking from me, that I promised them.

They'd be sorry they ever chose to mess with me.

**.:oOo:.**

"All hail Fire Lady Seria!"

The high priest's voice booms across the courtyard and in return, the audience shouts back with a thousand more voices. The crown goes on my head and the noise bursts to new volumes so that I can feel it vibrating in my bones. I can feel the rumbling of stamping feet. Hear the whistles, the cries, the _noise_,pounding at my ears. I can see Sokka going wild in the corner of my eye. I could sense the presence of Zuko, my new husband, next to me.

I pressed my eyelids together for a moment, relishing the warm feeling that radiated with that word. _Husband_. It would be many months before I could say that word without the spark of excitement that ran through me. It was incredible.

I stand there for a moment, just soaking up the moment. In a sudden humorous thought, I find it strange how two fashion accessories could hold so much meaning. The golden band around my left ring finger, the funny hairpiece that sat atop my head; both burned my skin with the intense meaning they held encased inside the gold-plating.

As I watched the crowd, I caught something in the corner of my eye that looked like a charcoal smudge moving against the pale cream of the courtyard's tiles. trying to hold in my surprise, I looked over and my smile grew.

Where there had been simply the first row of the audience, four more smiling and supportive figures had appeared out of nowhere. They glowed a ghostly blue as what looked like their shadows gleamed behind them, pulsing slightly as if it was made out of pure energy. They waved and I gave my family the tiniest of waves back, as much as the proximity of the royal wedding coordinators – strict and stern – allowed anyway.

I thought that there wasn't anything else that could make this day any more amazing than it already was. However, when Toph's voice rung out startlingly clear against the crowd, I knew there was perhaps one more thing.

"Sokka… are you _crying_?"

**.:oOo:.**

_**9 years later**_**…**

My brush flew quickly over the canvas, the oil paint streaking nicely into the great sloping curves of the beach that encompassed the three painted figures playing on the sand.

Zuko's face was one that was rare to see, one that did not fathom itself into existence if he knew there were people watching him. It was a face of pure happiness, that even the most I had a full view as he built a sand-castle with our daughter Honora, now three years of age. She was going to be a brave and beautiful girl, I could tell, and apparently already a firebending genius – or so said her father.

Her younger brother on the other hand was another kettle of fish all together. He was shyer than his sister and more susceptible to daydreaming, but still he sparkled with all the childish curiosity and bold wish to wander the world as much as his small, chubby legs allowed him. He had the most beautiful blue eyes, they'd reminded me of my brother, and so I'd opted to call him Yen. My necklace had actually glowed a little brighter the first time I'd said his name; I think my brother had agreed on the choice. Yen, my little airbender.

Though it wasn't all peachy. Zuko was away quite a lot of the time, building a city and going to countless meetings, but I'd expected as such. When I was at home with the children and Zuko was away, I'd be counting down the hours until I saw him again. And pregnancy had sucked, don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. The back pains and discomfort were not something I thought I'd want to repeat, and don't even get me started on contractions, but in the end it was all worth it.

"Mummy!" I looked up. Yen was holding a beautiful shell out to me, clenched tightly in his hand. He was just learning to talk. "Look!"

"It's lovely, Yen." I took the offered shell and turned it over. "Thank you."

He laughed delightedly and toddled back over to Zuko and Honora. His sister grabbed his hand when he waddled back over and suddenly ran off with Yen in tow into the sea to splash in the waves, leaving Zuko alone in the sand.

He stood up and wandered over to me, shaking the sand out of his sea-soaked hair. I smiled as he sat down beside me and with my free hand, brought his face to mine and kissed him.

"Are you lonely now they've abandoned you?" I asked teasingly.

He laughed and shook his hair some more. "I think I have the entire beach in my ears."

"Nice to know," I said, carrying on painting. It had been a great therapy. With all the useless dancing and sewing and etiquette classes, it had been a breathe of fresh air to do something creative and unrestricted. Zuko watched me as I added some colour to the sea for a second before he circled his arms around my waist, his hands resting on my stomach.

"It's very good," he murmured and planted a kiss on my neck. "I'm guessing this will be another addition to our room?"

"Might be," I said, trying to keep my tone normal while secretly revelling the feel of his lips against my skin. "Though you're being very distracting at the moment."

He chuckled and carried on. "Not my fault." He said, his voice suddenly dropping low and throaty.

I sighed half-heartedly. "Not in front of the kids, you'll end up scarring them for life."

He looked over my shoulder at them playing in the sea, laughing and splashing in the shallow waves.

"True." He sat up and all of a sudden went quiet for a while.

In a deliberate way, I put the brush back on the pallet. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"_Zuko._"

He sighed, admitting defeat. "I don't know if I–"

"Stop it," I turned around to look him straight in the eye. At this proximity, it meant that we were close enough for me to stare straight at his eyes. "You are a brilliant father. The children love you and they will always love you, I promise you that, so stop your worrying."

"But my father–"

"Is _not_ you," I said fiercely. "Now stop comparing yourself to him."

He's silent for a second before he leaned forward and kissed me again, this time against my mouth. "How do you always know what to say?"

"Obviously, because I know you," I told him, turning back to my paint. "We _are_ married after all."

He laughed. "Yes, my wife. As if I can forget that fact."

**.:oOo:.**

"Madam! Madam, you must come quickly! There are assassins in the palace!"

I was instantly awake. Long-buried instincts flew at me as I threw back my bed covers and gripped the shoulders of the stammering chambermaid who'd shaken me awake. In her hand was a lantern.

"How many?" I asked her, trying to keep calm when my entire body felt as if it were on fire with the amount of adrenaline it held.

The maid looked up at me fretfully, her eyes wide as she struggled to remember. "I think around ten of them, but I'm not sure, it was so dark–"

I caught a glint of metal behind her. There was a high shriek as I shoved her to the ground and flicked the oncoming knife away with a gust of air. It embedded itself in the mahogany of the four poster bed just behind us. I turned to the darkness of the open doorway outside and watched as something moved.

Five assassins entered the room, springing from the darkness of the hallway. The chambermaid screamed when she saw them. Their stances immediately stiffened; they weren't expecting for there to be much confrontation or commotion and the fact I was already awake was an error in their plan.

"Who are you?" I asked them, glaring at the cloaked figures in front of me. I gestured for the chambermaid to stay out of the way.

To my surprise, one of them actually stepped forward and spoke. "We are The Knights of the Phoenix! And we will rise our glorious king from the ashes of these people who mock–" he stopped, looked at me and stepped forward angrily. "Are you _laughing_?"

I bit my lip to stifle the incredulous smile that was breaking through; it was all just very melodramatic. I cleared my throat and set my face serious again. "Don't think for a second Captain Lau, that just because you're hiding behind that cloth I won't recognise your voice."

There was a murmur of surprise. Lau stumbled backwards, and then recovered. "So what if you know who I am? By the time we're done here, you won't even know how to breathe."

I turn to the chambermaid behind me. "You're a witness; they threatened my life."

"What?" She squeaked.

My ears picked up the rustle of weapons and clothing as some got into stance. "In court, your witness to that threat will completely justify _this_."

There was a whoosh of disturbed air and I managed to step to the side as a stream of fire shot past my head, crashing against the stone wall behind me. In the same movement I swung my arm out and let the air roll towards them. Three managed to dodge out of the way but two didn't make it and are slammed against the stone wall behind them.

I smile slightly as I hear the unsheathing of knives and swords behind me. They were assassins and I should be scared – any normal person would be terrified – and yet I couldn't help feel strangely excited by the prospect of a fight. In some weird and irrational way, I've missed using my airbending to fight.

Suddenly one of the figures darted forward, brandishing a dagger that was aimed straight at my heart. I ducked to the side and caught his outstretched hand, twisting it and using his momentum to slam the attacker into one of the wooden posts of the bed. With a satisfying smack, he fell to the ground.

"You seem to be enjoying this," The voice of Lau growled. From which one I wasn't sure.

Nevertheless, I turned back to the others with a smile and rolled my shoulder back. "Oh, it's been a long time."

"I suppose you should enjoy your last moments," Lau said darkly. The other attacker surged forward, the one with the throwing knives, and I had to concentrate on not being impaled. With smooth flicks of my hand, I slipped the oncoming knives in different directions, borne away on new air currents. With a certain clarity that came from my heightened senses, I heard the knives as they buried themselves within the mahogany or clattered against the stone wall and dropped to the floor. There was a small break in his throwing and I lunged forward, about to punch some air at him when something from behind tripped me up and I lost my balance.

With a yell I fell heavily onto the stone floor and my own head smacked the stone, stunning me. I instantly kick some air at the throwing knife guy before he can take another go at me. It hit home and there was a rather sickening smack as his skull hit the floor. There was the sound of someone breathing heavily behind me and lash thrashed around blindly to stave off any more attacks.

Then someone caught my thrashing arms and pulls me upright. The cloth had fallen way and now I could plainly see Lau's face, inches from mine.

"Long live Phoenix King Ozai," he hissed.

I blinked as the room continued to spin and the pounding in my head distorted the face in front of me until his features were swimming before me. I coughed. "Please don't end it all with _that_ line."

His face shifted in anger and he raised his fist, a furious flame taking form. I breathed in, my hand forming its own air blade in which I was to strike with, when something smashed over the head of Lau. There was a brilliant explosion of glass and fire and Lau drops like a stone to the floor in front of me. The maid stood behind him with a smashed lantern in her hands.

"Lay a hand on my mistress?" She sniffed. "I'll have the cook skin you!"

"Thank you." I rubbed my head. "Daila, isn't it?"

"Yes, madam."

I smiled. "Thank you, Dalia. But I think there's more. You said ten?"

There was a bang outside. We both turned, expecting more to come through the door, but it was only the guards. They glanced in horror at the groaning men on the floor before they quickly apprehended the attackers.

"Sorry for the delay, Lady," one of them said. "But there was some commotion in the hallway and we were torn. In the end we split up."

My blood went icy cold.

"Where are the children?" I asked Dalia, trying to keep the quivering out of my voice.

She swallowed, the colour also draining from her face. "I-In their chambers, madam."

I whirled on the guards. "I need most of you to come with me right now. I have reason to believe I wasn't the only target."

With no hesitation, they stood up.

Dressed only in my sleeping gown, I flew across the vast stone hallways to my children's room, running through the dark building in record time. The guards followed me, but they didn't have the absolute tearing desire I had now and they lagged behind. My arms pumped at my sides, my legs became pistons of speed, my breathing coming out strangely even. A primal motherly instinct had filled my mind with venom that was so savagely vicious and determined that even I was a little scared by it.

Not for the first time that night, I wished Zuko was here with me.

He was out at a war meeting that had run over time. I'd become tired waiting up for him and went to bed without him, though now I regret sleeping at all. Maybe if I'd stayed awake I could've stopped them from entering the palace altogether. I would've heard them and helped the guards. Maybe I could have sent someone to get Zuko from his war meeting at the first sign of trouble. Two was better than one. One could keep the other from ripping the enemy to shreds.

I almost trip over two unconscious guards that were lying on the floor. I leaped over them, my hair trailing behind me, and pounded through the gallery hall. My heart sped up and hairs raised on the back of my neck, I could almost _feel _the unwanted presence of the intruders close by–

As I flew around a corner, past the great gallery, a shadow caught my eye and on a whim I ducked just as a knife whistled through the air above me, missing my head by an inch. In a swift but harsh gesture, I slammed the cloaked assassin against the wall with some brutal airbending. I heard the impact as his head snapped against the stone wall and with a groan, he was unconscious.

The noise had brought to the attention of the two others in the hallway and before their fingers could even touch the handles of their weapons, the guards were upon them.

"Mum!"

Honora! A spark of anger flared through me. "I'm here!" I yelled.

I ran down to the end of the hallway and burst into the children's room, effectively blowing the door off its hinges at my arrival. I took in the scene in an instant.

There were five of them in the room, all clad in black and bearing the golden badge of a phoenix. All followers of the Phoenix Movement. One was by Yen's crib and Honora was stood in front of it, glaring at him defiantly with her bottom lip stuck out. My harmed warmed at her bravery for instant before the icy cold violence took over once more.

As the rebels all turned in surprise, I moved with inhuman speed to my daughter's bedside and tore the man away from her, flinging him into the others with bruising force. Little Yen laughed and clapped his hands, as if there had been some great magic trick just performed.

"Get out of my house," I told them, trying to keep a cool head for the kids when I actually wanted to growl like a wild thing and rip them to shreds for even trying to touch my children.

"Yeah! Get out of our house!" Honora shouted, punching fire at them. It scorches one of the rebel's feet and he hops backwards.

With a few anger-fuelled moves I blow them out of the room, literally, forcing them back through the door and out into the hallway. There's a struggle as they clash with the arriving guards outside.

I kneel down to Honora. "Stay with your brother, sweetie, I'll only be a second."

"Yes mum."

I kissed her quickly and then ran out of the room to help the guards. The rebels were admittedly good fighters but so were the guards and I had something to say about how I felt with them breaking into my home and threatening my family.

I was spinning away from a spear when there was a great wave of fire that crashed into the man in front of me. With a cry he went down.

"Dad's here!" Honora squeals with delight, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

After yelling at her to get back inside, I whipped my head around to see that Zuko had indeed arrived and I smiled in relief. At Honora's announcement, the attackers had also turned round and there was a communal hesitation that revealed an almost palpable mix of fear and dread. I didn't blame them. The vicious way Zuko tore off his cape as he ran towards the fight and the glint of unrepressed fury in his eyes meant that he was bringing a whole ton of anger and fire to the fight.

I couldn't wait.

**.:oOo:.**

_**Zuko's POV**_

I ran, my feet echoing in the hallways as anger pushed me forward towards the group of assassins. I'd left the meeting as soon as they'd informed me of the intrusion and had escaped from the stuffy room from just outside the palace. The sound of fighting had led me here.

The first thing I saw when I turned the corner was Seria being attacked by one of the men, the children's door behind them blown open. A burst of fury had charged through me and without losing momentum, I'd lashed out with fire. I was accurate enough to hit the target and it whipped him away from her, catching the others' attention.

I narrowed my eyes at them. How _dare _they attack my family!

With a shout, I thrust my fist forward and released a tongue of white-hot fire at the first one and it burst through the attacking fire without as much as a shiver. The man only had enough time to throw his hands up to his face before the fire barrelled into him with screeching fury, knocking him off his feet. The fire had become my emotions and now every hot feeling of hatred and anger, love and protection, burned through my entire body.

I hurtled through the attackers, spinning off fire after fire until the hallway was ablaze with my light. I caught Seria's eye and a plan formed between us. I gave a small nod and knocking back the last one to the ground, I made my way over to her. She gestured for the guards to get behind us and standing next to her, I created a fire to the struggling attackers. She did the same with her air and like the trick in the forest all those years ago, the air shaped the fire until it swelled in power and ferocity, as if our anger had merged together somewhere in those twisted flames.

By the time the embers had spun away, the hall was full of unconscious men on the floor. The guards stepped in immediately to sweep them into chains and carried them away, down to the dungeons. Seria had disappeared back into the children's room, no doubt to check on them both. I'll talk to Suki tomorrow, she had offered her help before and now it seemed we needed it. The Kyoshi warriors were the best after all.

I sighed relieved, feeling the adrenaline trickle out of my system. I turned around, about to join Seria when I was attacked by Honora as she charged into me and flung her arms around my middle, actually making me stumble backwards.

"Dad!" she looked up at me. "You're back!"

"Of course," I said, ruffling her already messy hair. "I'm here for you, you know that."

She nodded. Then a grin formed. "You and mum were so cool defeating the baddies like that!" she said excitedly. "But I thought you were going to do a backflip."

Hearing the disappointment, I made a mental note to reduce the amount of adventure books she seemed to get a hold of.

Seria came out holding Yen to her. "Your dad used to be able to do backflips, but I'm not sure he can any more."

"Aw really, dad?" Honora pouted, sliding down to latch onto my leg.

I cleared my throat, wondering whether I could or not. "Well… we'll see."

Honora turned her head. "Mum, can you do them?"

Seria laughed. "You bet I can."

"Cool!"

With Honora still clung to my leg, I managed to drag myself over to them. Yen gurgled when he saw me and Seria passed him over and he wriggled excitedly in my arms. Honora began asking for ice-cream. I glanced at Seria and she nodded, knowing the impossible task that lay before us.

"Alright, guys," She started. "Bedtime."

**.:oOo:.**

_**Seria's POV**_

Back in our room with the kids finally asleep, I shut the door and stood for a while staring at the knots in the wood's grain. I closed my eyes and laid my forehead against it, biting my lip as I replayed the night's events through my head again. The image of that man standing over Honora made me wince in horror and I bit my lip viciously.

"Seria?"

Zuko was behind me – since when had he been there? – and rested his hand on my back lightly. "What's wrong?"

"We need some protection for Honora and Yen." I whispered to the wood. "Anyone, anything, I just want them to be _safe_."

"They will be," Zuko said firmly. "I'm speaking to Suki tomorrow and we're going to get the Kyoshi warriors to work in the palace. With them around, no one will ever get in."

That was true. They were the best in the land and Suki had spared no expense in extra training. I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned around to face Zuko. He saw the mark on my lip and brushed his finger gently against it, worry creasing his brow until he smiled.

"Aang's coming down tomorrow so we can talk about Republic City," he said, quietly. "Everyone is. Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph. Uncle may even be there. It'll be good to see everyone again."

It had been a long time since everyone was together in one place. It would be great to see all of them again. I missed them a lot, even Sokka. "That's true." I said, smiling at him.

"There you go. Come one, let's go to bed," He kissed me gently, lingering for a moment. "We'll be alright. We always will be."

I smiled as I leaned into him. "I know."

And I did. Always.

**THE END**

**N/A – And now Fire and Air is officially finished. It has been a great and this story will always mean something to me, and hopefully for you guys as well, but for now I feel that it's a good time for this to end. I am so sorry about the wait, but these past few days I've managed to get through this and now it's finally up! So thank you for all your amazing support with this story, every single review, favourite and follow has meant a lot to me and has encouraged me to progress this story and throw everything I had into it. Personally, my writing has developed and improved so much with Fire and Air and I loved writing for you guys – You are simply brilliant! I may publish some more things, if anyone has any requests please message me or leave it in a review and I would be happy to hear, but for now I say goodbye and all the best to you!**

**Happy reading!**

**~Zozeebobs**


End file.
